


adorable geri

by smdnx



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smdnx/pseuds/smdnx
Summary: 皮克中心，all皮黄图fanfic，sexual picturesall about Gerard Piquebottom Pique 🔞代发，原作者微博@大林大林3they don't belong to me.all the drawings were created by weibo@大林大林3禁商用，禁二改，转载标明作者you can take it for private use.If you wanna repost it,indicate the author.持续更新keep updating想要评论！want to get some comments plz——
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Gerard Piqué/Carles Puyol, Gerard Piqué/Marc-André Ter Stegen, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Gerard Piqué/Shakira (Musician), Zlatan Ibrahimovic/Gerard Piqué
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. Gerard

一个脑洞，镣铐里的王后

a Queen in chains


	2. geri in Manchester United

曼联小可爱！那时候真是个甜心

he is such a sweetie when in MU😋


	3. Marc/Gerard

巴萨越惨，狮熊越好嗑，落泪了

every time when Barcelona loses,the chemistry between the two men gets stronger😢


	4. Sergio/Gerard

西幻au，剑士水和鹿人皮www

the soldier sergio and the faun Gerard！ 国家德比赛后.avi

after El Clasico.avi 逢阿水必发红宝石卡的裁判皮，自以为尽忠职守，结果一场比赛吹得稀烂，被阿水好一顿教训

the referee Gerard,who loves to give Sergio red cards and finally Sergio gives him some punishment 纹身师皮给人体画板水纹身，被后者按着操嘴www

Tattooist Gerard


	5. Puyol/Gerard

普姨和他的熊宝宝🧸

Puyi and his geribear


	6. Shakira/Gerard

一家人可爱的日常

love the family❤️

参考狼姐mv的一张画

the picture above is the reference from Shakira’s MV

女巫狼姐和她的狼人皮皮

the witch shak and her werewolf geri


	7. cesc/Gerard

皮法好姐妹

two cute boys.love them!


	8. Zlatan/Gerard

社会人阿金和高中生皮

gangster Zlatan and high school student Gerard


	9. pornhub geri

p站冠名诺坎普

camp nou bears pornhub's name


	10. bunny geri

性感兔女郎www

bunny geri！


End file.
